Hydraulically actuated implement systems of many different types may be implemented in and utilized by a wide variety of machines, including but not limited to wheel loaders, track-type tractors, backhoes, and excavators. Furthermore, hydraulically actuated implement systems may be operatively associated with one or more of a variety of types of implements for digging, dozing, loading, spreading and other activities involving the manipulation of loose material and various other types of loads. Due to a variety of factors, manual operation and control of such implements and implement systems may be difficult or nearly impossible under certain operating conditions, and may result in damage to any one or more of the machine, the implement system, implement components or attachments, and/or the surface under which the machine traverses. As a result, electronic and/or automated control of these systems may provide assistance to operators and improve performance and control.
One example of an automated control strategy for a construction machine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,883 to Morita et al. In Morita et al., a work vehicle has an implement position controller. The controller is configured to automatically orient and position an implement, such as a bucket coupled with a linkage in a wheel loader. While Morita et al. appears to be an elegant strategy for attaining a pre-defined bucket orientation and position, especially for certain types of work cycles, there is always room for improvement, especially as new problems are recognized or created.
The present disclosure is directed to mitigating or eliminating one or more of the drawbacks discussed above.